Last Words
by Kennedy Harper
Summary: What happened just before the deaths of Lily and James Potter? What were their last words? Find out here. Trust me, the story is much better than the summary! [Oneshot]


**Title**: _Last Words_

**Genre:** Tragedy/Humor (I'm not very good at putting things into genres)

**Rating**: K+

[One Shot

**XXX**

It was a peaceful night in Godric's Hollow. The only sources of light were the moon and lampposts stationed outside. However, one house was full of life but seemed to go unnoticed. A young couple and an adorable baby were gathered in their living room. The man was very handsome, with jet-black hair and hazel eyes, and he gazed lovingly at the beautiful woman, who had auburn hair and stunning emerald eyes. Between the two, a baby, with the same black hair as his father and identical almond-shaped green eyes like his mother, sat cooing and giggling.

"I love you, Harry," the woman, Lily Potter, fussed over her son.

"I love you too, Harry," the man, James Potter, said.

"I can't wait until he starts saying 'I love you'!" Lily jumped up and down excitedly, peering at her son's face.

James said, "I'll tell you when he does."

"Excuse me?" Lily glared. "Harry is going to tell me he loves before he says it to you!"

"No, he's going to say it to me!" James replied childishly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Boom." Harry interrupted his parents' immature bickering and smiled up at them. "Boom. Boom. Boom!"

Lily chuckled while James, tousled his son's already messy hair. Harry seemed to be pointing to his father's Quidditch broom.

"Hey Harry," James smiled, "as soon as you turn two, I'll buy you your own broom!"

"James!" Lily frowned, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Boom?" Harry asked innocently.

Lowering his voice, James whispered to Harry, "When your mum isn't around, of course."

"Mama!" Harry cooed, reaching out for his mother with his chubby little arms.

"I heard that," Lily faked anger. She scooped Harry lovingly into her arms and started walking towards the kitchen. "You better not get our one-year-old a broom! It's dangerous!"

"No it isn't!" James replied, following her. Seeing her stubborn look, which he had to admit was extremely cute; he gave in, "Fine. I won't get him a broom."

"And Sirius better not try anything either!" Lily quickly responded.

"Damn," James muttered.

James quickly changed his facial expression and walked to his wife, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He kissed her on her cheek and saw her blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush," James grinned.

"James, our son is right here!" Lily scolded him, pulling away.

"Nobody likes a tease," James laughed.

Lily sighed. She rushed back into the living room and set Harry down, taking away all the toys that posed as a possible threat to him, and returned to the kitchen. She took her dark red hair out of the messy ponytail and shook it, making her look windswept, yet sexy.

"Come here, you." Lily winked at James and pulled him to her, kissing him hard.

After a very steamy kiss they broke apart, catching their breath.

"Remember seventh year? In the closet?" James asked, watching his wife blush once more. Looking directly at her, he saw that she was looking straight through him. "I take it you do."

"Of course I bloody remember!" Lily chuckled, slapping James' chest, her other arm was still around his neck. "I think that was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Two passionate young couples, a small, dark closet in the hallway–" James seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Okay, okay. No need to go on. I am trying to get on with my life," Lily chuckled.

"Well I need refreshing. Besides, I think that was the night you fell hopelessly in love with me!" James stated proudly.

Lily raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"You were all over me that night, Lily." James said to her.

"Maybe you do need refreshing," Lily joked. "It was the night of my date with Matthew Berkeley and we decided to go into the closet for a long, long snogging session after our steamy and romantic date."

"Are you trying to get me jealous?" James huffed.

"Yes," Lily kissed him on the cheek. "Anyhow – you and your date that night, what was her name? I think it was Andrea McSlut?"

"McSut!" James defended himself.

"Same difference," Lily waved it off. "And right after Matthew and I went into the closet, you and Andrea sneaked in so inconspicuously and we ended up kissing the wrong partners. You do not realize how disgusted I was that I had kissed you!"

"Thank you," James said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But I fell in love with you by the end of the year. Doesn't that make you feel better?" Lily declared.

"How was I disgusting?" James asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"You weren't. You gave me a mind-blowing kiss that night. Best I've had in years!" Lily replied hurriedly, realizing her mistake.

A sudden cry came from the living room. It was Harry. And he only cried like that when he sensed or saw strangers.

"Lets go check on Harry, love." Lily pulled a sulking James, who was still wondering how she could even intimate that his kiss was sickening, into the living room.

"Harry, it's okay! Mummy's here now," Lily pulled Harry close to her, trying to look out the window to see if they had guests.

"I thought Harry was used to Sirius, Remus and Peter," James asked surprised. "He loves Sirius!"

"I don't think they're the ones that are here," Lily said ominously, hugging Harry closer to her chest.

She pulled out her wand, as did James, and James quickly looked through the window. He gasped. He spun around; fear was evident in his wide eyes.

"Lily, take Harry and go!" James shooed them toward the kitchen. "He's here!"

"What?" Lily cried.

James hurried to Lily's side, kissing her and telling her, "I love you, Lily." He then turned to Harry, hugging and kissing him. He tousled his hair once more and smiled, "I love you, Harry."

A loud bang was heard as their front door blasted open.

"Lily, run! I'll try to hold him off!" James screamed, rushing in front of her.

"James –"

"Lily, GO!"

Tears filled her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you both," James beamed at his family.

Lily ran up the stairs, knowing that their back door was locked and impossible to open. She gave James one last look before scurrying up the stairs.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" James' yell was heard.

Just before she reached the last step, she heard the cold voice utter the dreaded words, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"James," Lily whimpered.

Ignoring the horrible feeling in her heart, Lily ran into Harry's nursery. There was an escape ladder there that hung from the window.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed.

A panicking Lily rushed into the room, locking the door behind her, and hastily tried to open the window. But it wouldn't budge.

"Not now! Merlin, not now!" Lily cried, balancing Harry on her hip as she tried to open the window with her other hand.

Suddenly the floor shook violently. Covering Harry's head, Lily tried to duck and take cover from the door that had just been blasted off.

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort said in his strangely inhuman voice.

"No! Please, take me instead! Don't hurt Harry!" Lily pleaded, placing Harry in his crib.

Voldemort tried to go towards Harry but Lily flung herself in front of the crib.

"Kill me instead! Don't kill Harry! He's just a baby!" Lily begged, hoping Voldemort would show some mercy.

"Foolish girl. You don't have to die. Voldemort uttered the words with such anger that it was clear that he was getting annoyed.

"I'll do anything if you just let him live!" Lily wept, reaching into the crib and touching Harry gently on the cheek. The frightened one-year-old, who had been bawling his eyes out, immediately stopped at his mother's touch.

Voldemort quickly whipped out his wand. Knowing what was coming, Lily quickly said to her son, "I love you, baby."

Lily attempted to kick Voldemort's wand out of his hands but to no avail.

"Stupid mudblood," Voldemort hissed.

Lily knew what was coming. She mentally kicked herself. It was her fault that her son would die. If only she had taken better care of him! Then he wouldn't be in this situation!

"Love you mama," Harry giggled, unaware that his mother was seconds from death.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

**XXX**

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, guys. I would love to get feedback on what you thought. This story may have been a bit random, but it completely stuck to the topic – a little of both haha – but I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
